Snow Day
by xx Geek Squad xx
Summary: Snowfall at Titans' Tower leads to something out of the ordinary. BBRae


A/N: Woo! I'm happy to have my first posted oneshot for Teen Titans. The writing style is not the style that is typically used, but once I messed up and wrote the first sentence this way, the style clicked for the whole story. This is BBRae, so if you don't like then don't read. If you do, then on with the story.

* * *

**Snow Day**

I watch the snowflakes fall, dancing slowly until they meld together as they meet on the ground. There is something strangely calm and comforting about it. Cold covers me head to toe, but I don't want to move. Not yet. I want to enjoy the quiet a bit longer.

Snowflakes hit the water beside me. They disrupt the surface, causing ripples then melting away. One hits my head, my hand, my cloak. A smile tugs at the corners of my lips. I succumb to the urge, and a small smile forms. The feeling of the action is odd yet pleasant. I stand there content and alone.

Footsteps crunch in the snow behind me. Without even looking I know who it is. No one else would find me here and keep approaching. Anyone else would turn around and walk the other way. But not Beast Boy. And for once I do not mind the company.

He doesn't say anything. I turn my head and see him next to me, smiling. It's not a goofy grin, or a mischievous smirk. It's just a smile. He looks over at me. I realize that I am still smiling. Instead of trying to hide it with a glare I keep it. When he turns his head back his grin widens, but it is still genuine. I allow my lips to curve upward a little more as well.

After more silence, he says, "Beautiful."

"Yeah. It is," I return.

We look at each other. The look on his face is one I do not recognize. His eyes sparkle with a secret I am obviously unaware of. I give him a questioning look, but he just shakes his head.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" I ask.

He chuckles.

"We're having a moment here. It's… nice." He evades the question. I let it be.

The snow falls harder. More and more flakes swirl around us. He crouches to the ground and starts forming something in the snow.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer. I ask again. I realize he is ignoring me on purpose and turn away. Snowflakes melt on my cloak. I take a deep breath. From the corner of my eye I see him standing up and he walks the few steps towards me. Now I ignore him. It's childish, and I know so, but it seems fair. He hesitates for a second before moving again. My mouth drops open as I feel the sting from the cold of ice on my cheek. "You've got something on your face, Rae."

When I turn to him I see he is smirking at me. The moment of shock passes and I smirk back. I crouch down and form a snowball of my own, aiming at the back of his head as he retreats. My target is hit. "You've got something in your hair, Beast Boy."

Laughter rings in the air. His laughter. He takes a moment before reaching down to form another snowball. I reach down, too, not willing to be defeated. Each of us throws our snowball. Each of us makes a hit. We repeat the process over and over. Soon we are at war. I am having more fun that I ever have, and it scares me a little. The very thing I am doing is what I'm not supposed to do. I'm not supposed to do anything that brings of unnecessary emotions. Yet her I am, having a snow fight with my best friend.

Here it comes. I feel a rush of emotion rise up. Happy is dancing her victory dance in my mind. Despite my better judgment, I fall to the temptation. The emotion breaks free. Two laughs escape my mouth. Only two. Beast Boy drops his current snowball. The strange look in his eyes and on his face is back. As he stares I feel another wave of emotion, a different emotion, build up. This one is not one I know well, but I recognize it. The emotion was unleashed a while back, then was put back into hibernation, but recently it is sneaking in every now and then. To push all feeling aside, I throw another snowball.

"Dude, we were having another moment. You killed it!"

I roll my eyes. "We were not having a moment. You were staring at me."

"You laughed. I was there. It was so a moment!"

"Whatever." To end the conversation I throw another in his direction. He throws one back in retaliation. The second wave starts. We throw more at each other, and harder. My clothes are soaked, and from a glance I guess that his are as well. Still we continue.

My breathing is heavier. So is his. He is laughing freely. I allow myself to smile again. Then he trips and halls on his back. My laughter mixes with his. Happy is about to burst. A nearby window shatters. Knowing that more laughter would cause greater consequences, I replace my laughter with a smile. So does he. The look is back. I decide two things. The first is that this time I'll let him keep that look. The second is that Cyborg can deal with the window later.

Still on the ground, Beast Boy begins making snow angels. I kick snow at him and he sits up, shaking the snow off his face. I smirk.

The feeling I tried to hide before returns. I do not try to deny its existence this time. Affection if giddy at her return. Part of me wishes she would have stayed dormant. The other part is happy. But it doesn't matter. I shake all the thoughts out of my mind as he stands up. I am a bit sad that out snow day has come to an end.

We both walk back to the door to the tower. Before we enter I notice he is still giving me that look that I cannot decipher, and I stop him. "What's with the look you have been giving me today?"

"What look?" he asks.

"The one you have right now."

"Oh. That look. It's not any different than the look I usually give you. I thought you'd never notice it." He pauses. "Do you really want to know? Promise you won't get mad and send me to another dimension?"

"Yes, I want to know, or I wouldn't have asked. However, I can't promise I won't get angry, but I'll try not to."

He takes a breath. "Okay" – another breath – "the truth is" – and a quick pause – "that I" – scared or nervous glance at the ground – "really, really like you."

Happy and Affection high five. I stand there in surprise. He waits for a response, any response. Bravery enters the picture.

"Good," I say softly, my voice barely above a whisper, "because I really like you, too."

Another window breaks. Affection jumps up and down. His smile only motivates her more. We stand still, staring at each other. I am the first to break the silence. "We should go in and change into dry clothes before we catch cold."

He nods, following my lead and going inside. We walk up to the hall where our rooms are. His comes before mine. He stops in front of his room, and so do I. I wait for him to go in.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe like to watch a movie with me later tonight?"

"Sure."

"Sweet!"

He steps into his room and I turn down the hall. I allow my lips to curve into another smile, another small smile so I don't break a light bulb or door on my way to my room. It does not work. I hear the shattering of a light bulb behind me. Affection, Happy, and Bravery celebrate their victory. I sigh, saying, "Shut up."

My grimace lasts only a second before my grin returns. I let the emotions do their thing. For once I think it is safe to say that I am the happiest girl in the city, and I deserve one night to at least show it. Forget all the consequences for one night, no matter how stupid that is. Cyborg will just have to buy a lot of light bulbs and windows tomorrow.

* * *

Perhaps a bit OOC? Yes? No? If you catch any errors in spelling or grammar please let me know.


End file.
